beyond_aldenfandomcom-20200214-history
Kiera
Kiera, the Lotus Dancer, the Spirit of Balance. I miss my Taluud (home), every night I remember my family every night, I listen to the words of my father: "Zaaval'Zam Sen'nergüi. Gebitgii Naovdölt'Tai, Kai'Zam." (You must follow your path, do not suffer for others, they have theirs, but yours is special.) The Asjai are a predominant human ethnic group in Wes, we have traditionally been nomads, in my tribe we used to move between the slopes of rough mountain ranges. My family was very large, I grew up with seven brothers, my Han (mother) died due to a fever while we moved the village, I do not remember much about her because she was very small when this happened, she would be about three years old. So I received the education practically from my father Yarvej, he did not know anything other than combat, so my childhood consisted of training every day fighting against my brothers. I did not like that, when I could I escaped and moved a little away from the town, climbed to the highest rock there was; and danced. It was one with the breeze that ran down the side of the mountain, one with the rhythm of the song of the birds, one with Nar that stood before me and the stars began to be seen. It was one with the world in harmony. One day I once again faced my brothers in a combat like training hosted by my father. These combats used to be a fight between all; the last one to stand would win. That day I tried to fight as if I was dancing. Every stroke that they tried to give me, I dodged it leaving the movement to flow through my body. And taking advantage of the minimum exposure of a weak point, my blows flowed through my limbs, although they were not strong, they were precise. So I was able to knock down six of my brothers with a majestic dance, although there was the last one, the eldest of my brothers ; Khoro At that time, I focused on everything and gave everything I had. Suddenly, I felt like I could use the air currents in my favor, and I defeated Khoro from a distance by throwing a stiff punch into the air, which was followed by a gust of wind so strong that my brother shot out. The people who saw that event began to scream, an event like that is extremely rare, some say that in a tribe only one person with the gift of controlling the Asuudal (elements) is born once every 100 years. When the euphoria of the moment had passed my father approached me, I was frightened with tears; I did not know what I had done and my brother was unconscious when he had stamped himself with the huts. He hugged me and tried to calm me down, told me not to be scared; that this power was a blessing for the tribe. That night my father explained to me the Legend of the Master of the Elements. He must develop that power to the fullest; for this I would have to leave the village, my family, my Taluud; I would have to go to the mountains. He had to find the hermit who lived there, it was said that he was a Master of the Elements and that if I came and showed him mine, he would teach me. I told him I did not want to go, I did not want to leave them, I did not want to leave; and then it was when he told me the words already mentioned. The next day, when I was only 14 years old, I left Gai'Taluud. I walked for days, until reaching the mountain ranges. I assumed that someone of such repute should be at the top of the highest mountain, and so were several days of climbing to reach the place. I was not wrong, when I arrived I saw an old man Asjai meditating on the floor, he was surrounded by four chalices in square arrangement, as soon as I approached him he opened his eyes with a celestial flash that dazzled me. Suddenly he began to move his hands and the substances that were in the chalices began to orbit around him; Us (Water), Golgör (Earth), Gal (Fire), Agaar (Air). "I perceive the power in you, my time each day gets closer, I suppose you are the one who must happen to me, I am Alakh, the last Master of the Asjai Elements, I was waiting for you." Each day I had to go down and climb the mountain with the old man on my back and try to control every element of each chalice, while performing my dance and the Asuudal revolved around me. Climb up vertical slopes while molding the terrain with earth pillars, swimming in a floating water sphere, jumping through rings of fire, fly up in a tornado between mountains and other workouts with the Asuudal. This was my life during adolescence. Each day was more agile, my power with the Asuudal was more stable and my dance more perfect. Until one night ... Alakh called me. "Kiera ... my time is approaching ... you are not ready yet ... you must continue training ... and perfecting your dance ... I liked it very much ... You should name it ... a visual spectacle like that he deserves ... " My Sansar (master) died at dawn. ... The Asjai no longer have a Master of the Elements. And I do not know another person of my race in which Elemental Powers have manifested. It is the destiny that has touched me and I have to reach it. He used to say that the work of the Master of the Elements must be to maintain balance in them. A forest should not be burned, flooded, destroyed by a tornado or an earthquake. The water must extinguish the fire, the earth drain it, the air erode it and the fire again consume the air again; everything in perfect balance. I am Kiera, the Lotus Dancer, the Spirit of Balance. After wandering for months alone in the world, one morning while Kiera walked through a meadow, could see in the distance a large crystal lake. And in the air there was a floating city that was descending towards the lake. The people were surprised to see an Asjai, but they did not forbid him to enter Alden. Life in the city was simple but for Kiera it became monotonous to be in a floating bastion, apart from the fact that she could not train the Elements there. Thus, Kiera decided to enlist as an adventurer of Alden, to make expeditions with other adventurers, to explore and learn about the unknown world. Although his real motive was to discover how he lives the balance of the Elements in the rest of the world and to restore it instead of needing it. Session Reports: 1st Expedition. During the second session, Kiera followed the party to The Wetlands at West. She rescued Kairon from the Chuul encounter and advised from the Gnolls attack in her guard. The entire group fighted against and defeated them. The party got a plan, using a Gnoll corpse to attract the Chuuls to their palisade at the Amber Savannah. And surprisingly, it worked; three Chuuls destroyed and killed the entire gnolls' camp. And after that, the group looted it. In the way back to Alden she was attacked by a constrictor boa and was really hurt. Even that, she managed to reach the lake and fought against the boars at the last fight, next to the Crystal Lake. 2nd Expedition Kiera fighted against a group of bandits that attacked the group at night. She tried a hard combat versus the bandit tiefling boss. Even with her most strong attacks, she couldn't managed to defeat him. But the team succeded in the fight. They arrived Dol Gharaz, crossed the Tel'Iron Pass and reached Faelynor. They decided to continue a little more through the Inmortal Forests. The night arrived and they setted a camp, but in the night a young Emerald Dragon arrived and light the campfire off. He was going away, but Clerk started to triggering him saying stupid things; so it became aggressive and knocked out him. Dillon tried to rescue him, but in his attempt, the dragon caught him, even though he managed to dodge the creature's relentless strikes, a pack of werewolves was attracted, and two of them focused on Dillon. The rest of the party stood and watched silently up and frightened until he was on the verge of death. With his last strength, he managed to climb up to a tree, while realizing the enormous wounds those Werewolves had just put on him. The party quickly returned to Faelynor, and the elves, looking at his state, and thanks to some convincing speech by Venn, set up a carriage back to Alden. Kiera feels now compasion for Dillon and feels bad for not being able to saving him, she didn't want to mess with a Dragon and Werewolves. So she would try to compensate Dillon and protect him to get her own forgiveness. 3rd Expedition Kiera participated in the first expedition to the North. Foughted against a Grimlock that got his skull burst by her. The the next morning Kairon and Deptter tried to hunt some rothés for the breakfast but they made a mess with the herd, she helped them summoning a dirt pillar that made a rothé killing himself. Deptter ran out of food very quickly, so they had to return Alden and went on an expedition again. 4th Expedition They went to the same place quickly. In the middle in the night, they meet a group of elves that asked them for help to attack an ogre palisade. When the assault began, Kiera killed a goblin using the fire of a flaming arrow shooted by Kairon. She fought the boss ogre with strong hits using her bo and her martial arts. And after that, tried to save Deptter who was engaged on a fight against two oggres. It was an extremely difficult combat, even that, Kiera didn't suffer any damage. Her combat was clean and smart. 5th Expedition Kiera went into another expedition to the North with a new group of adventurers. They reached the forest easily and entered in it. They passed long time between trees until the air became cold and it started to snow a little. In the snowy forest they found a monstruosity, and although it was an extremely dangerous animal they defeated a Gray Render easily, but Kiera was hurt in the left shoulder with a serious wound. They reached the end of the forest and find the tundra, a giant plain full of snow; but the weather became worse, and a blizzard was arriving from the east, so the group had to return back. When they were out of the forest, a peryton attacked the camp and dived to Kiera and impacted on her so strong that she got unconcious. When the combat ended the group didn't know how to save Kiera, but fortunately a half-giant druid appeared and helped bringing them to his camp. The druids healed Kiera, and gave them food and refuge. At the third day they were in the camp, the druid came with a bad new; a group of minotaurs was near the camp and they have to go away. But the group convinced him to fight against the minotaurs. The plan was good (at least if the number of creatures were what the druid said. They started to kill minotaurs effectively, but there were so many, so they couldn't win. The druid was killed by a minotaur's charge and the group tried to retreat. There were like 10 minotaurs running after them, and probably they wouldn't survive, so Tycho Telestis aep Arcadius, sacrificed himfself, stopping almost all the minotaurs, so the rest of the group could escape; a non-cape hero. After running a huge number of miles they were so tired that they had to stop and pass the night. But a wolf herd attacked their camp; they throwed food to them and tried to go away and hide theirselves, but Hornfel made so much noise that the wolves found and devoured him between screams in the nigth. After losing two partners, the stress in Kiera was so high, even that, she could focus herself with an only objetive; reaching Alden. Ceallach was also stressed out, couldn't find the way so well, but after walking a couple of days, they reached Alden. It was a very traumatic experience for Kiera loosing two parterns, she got a scar in the shoulder that will remember her this expedition forever. She probably won't go on another expedition for a while. 6th Expedition After a week of deep thoughs, Kiera felt mentally recovered and accepted to go on another expedition with three other adventurers. The route was in northe-east direction, but when the groupe saw the snowy forest and they started saying to go in, Kiera advised about the dangers that exist there. Even the advise, the group wanted to investigate a little. They found an animal corpse covered by the snow, but when she saw six eye socket in the skull, Kiera realized that it was the Gray Render. She was seriously telling them to go out of there, but the group started to do silly stuff while something was taking down trees in the distance. At this point, Kiera realized that was sorrounded of idiots. And tried to escape from the danger in direction to Alden. The group fortunately followed her and escaped too. In the morning they decided to change the route to the south east. They bumped with another forest, but this didn't seem dangerous. Deptter found a hidden path in the forest and they decided to use it and find out where it reached. They followed the way and arrived Lleylem, a hafling village defended by goliaths, in the middle of a clear between mountains. It seemed a safe place so Kiera felt extremely relaxed with no danger. They visited a tavern and enjoyed the music and beer, the two dwarves became really drunk, but Kiera only drank one jar, just to be a few happier and enjoy the party. The next morning the two dwarves had a strong hangover that they couldn't even get up. Kiera felt tired but actually she was able to get up and expend the day around the village. She spotted a small river where haflings were fishing, she was so relieved in that place so she started to do her dance in harmony with the elements, controlled a line of water from the river and made it turning around her. An ellegant dance between wide lines of water that impressed the haflings and they throwed gold coins to her. At night the group assisted to Venn's comedy performance and there were so many laughs. At the end, Kiera saw the two goliaths that have sung before Venn's jokes. She approached herself to them and broke the ice asking if they had participated in an important battle, their reaction was friendly and the answer was that the songs told the story of their ancestors. They continued talking, and there was a moment that Kiera told about her adventures, specially the last of the Gray Render. The goliaths became so enthusiastic and started writing a song about the adventure of Kiera and the rest of the group against the Gray Render, and after that they began to toss her in the air on a blanket. In that moment Kiera felt so satisfaced with herself, because she could make Hornfel and Tycho Telestis aep Arcadius to be remembered. The next day they farawelled from Lleylem and returned Alden with no trouble. After this expedition kill felt so happy and relieved for her fallen partners. 7th Expedition A second expedition to the Amber Savannah bagan. They crossed The Wetlands without any problem, once they have reached the savannah the twilight had arrived. In the middle of the night the lookout heared a roar and a shake of wings, he alerted the rest; it was a Chimera. It was rounding the campfire, until Aaravos decided to light it off, and the Chimera became aggresive and pounced into Kairon. Kiera approched to it quickly and hitted lots of blows at point-black, Dillon got two shots on it and more damage from the others continued. The Chimera moved back and spited an enormous fire breath that knocked out Dillon and Kairon. After watching this, Kiera moved faster than wind to the Chimera and a rain of fists killed it without any opportunity of counterattack. Kiera passed the night waiting next to Dillon, desiring he woke up. And finally, at the morning he did it, but not the tiefling. They returned to Alden with no troubles. 8th Expedition Up to the next day Alden was down, they went on another expedition with another partner; Tylhana. They arrived the same place where they left three days. They continued to the south rounding the crags, until they spotted the jungle; The Scarlet Garden. Only Dillon had been there, and had checked how much dangerous it is. So they retreated back in the savannah in the north direction. They walked along all of it until they found a forest and approached to it, they spotted a creek where there where two deers that Dillon and Tylhana slaughtered for the dinner. When they followed the creek a little with the eyes, they discovered the entrance to a cave. So the plan was to explore it at the next morning. After the breakfast they entered and founded an Aldean adventurer bleeding out. Before he died, advised the group about the inhabitants of the cave; Bugbears. At so it was, they were continually fighting groups of Bugbears, also Giant Spiders; but in total Kiera counted 23 Bugbears and 5 Giant Spiders. They cleared the entire cave, saved one adventurer that was prisioned, and got a chest full of gold that divided into the four. The saved adventurer guided them to Alden crossing the forest by a shortcut; and they got another successful expedition. 9th Expedition After spending two weeks as a "prison" in the Church, Kiera left and changed her appearance to be unnoted. She went on a expedition to the Goblin Wasteland, where they only found more Bugbears. A group that appeared frrom a cave attacked their camp at night, but the enemies slayed before they could even reach them. At morning the group entered the cave and continued killing Bugbears, the last drunk a potion that made him grew in size, tried to attack Kiera two times but she easily dodged the attacks, and took some hits to the Huge Bugbear as comeback and fell dead. The reward was so poor, just some gold and a potion that was taken by Wilfry; it was actually a tramp, so a metal block impacted in his head and they had to take him unconcious to Alden. 10th Expedition One more time, course to the Goblin Wasteland, but this time the objetive was reaching its end. They faced group of Goblins, Goblin's palisades, and more Goblins; until they reached the end of the wastelands and could see the Orcrirm Mounts. They started to climb them but the twillight had actually arrived, so they made a campfire; in the night, a party of 17 orcs attacked their camp, even the huge number of the enemy, they could wipe out them easily with no problems. In the morning the scouts spotted a watchtower that they decided to attack. The plan was approaching seneaking up, but Dillon and the minotaur (yes, one of the adventurers was a minotaur) caused a rock detachment and a gong sounded in the distance. One Orog and 21 Hobgoblins with crossbows went out of the tower up to attack them with a bolt rain. Kiera reacted quickly and used his Avatar Power to create a water jet in the row of the Hobgoblins, 11 of them died injected under pressure. The others run away and get closet in the tower; the Orog was alone, so Kalradak inmobilized him with his chains and Dillon had a perfect shot to wiping him out. The 10 Hobgoblins remaining started to shoot their crossbows from the top of the tower, anyway, the bolts didn't even hit. So Kalradak started climbing the tower, the hobgoblings continued shooting, but couldn't stop a minotaur that when he reached the top, he started throwing them out of the tower like if they where garbage. They spent in the tower one day, Kiera climbed a high hill to get the caantens full, in the top she saw three Hippogriffs, but seemed paceful creatures. They thought to enter on a forest they had spoted in the south, if Kiera's map were correct, it would be the Inmortal Forests. So they did it the next day, they entered into the forest and they got lost; luckily they found an escape to the hills again, but they Doravor wasn't with them. They passed the night next to a campfire, and in the night they were attacked by a Peryton (Kiera's nightmares), but it was easy to slay it. At the morning they went again into the Inmortal Forests and all found a light in the distance, that Doravor was actually following too. It seemed they were walking like years, but suddenly the light got closer and they reached the Skyveil Waterfalls. It was a paradise, majestuous views of waterfalls and in an endless twilight. They where so shocked that they didn't percept the pressence of a creature until it made a move; an Ancient Emerald Dragon. Some got feared, some got astonished; but Kiera was simply marvelling of that creature. The Dragon started talking, he was Nurvanthor, the last descendant of the Last Emerald Dragon. He was extremely kind with them and let them ask for anything they want; Dillon wanted to find Esfall, the mythic city that they had heared some legends. The Dragon give the four of them a magic mark in the front with the Esfall's Disntictive. And brought two Eladrins to guide them; a Spring Eladrin called Pip and a Summer Eladrin called Lianna. Before go, they spent a time having fun in the lake with the Dragon, and they got some special magic from the Dragon power, their gold got duplicated, and some of their power too. They were walking many miles to the south of that flat, until they reached the highest waterfall, and behind it; Esfall. Three times bigger than Alden and full of magic. They where sightseeing when the guards asked for audience with the Archmage, it had to be with the The Electrum Scandal. There Dillon "confesed his crimes", luckily that he had the mark of the Dragon, who knows what could have happen if he hadn't. The Archmage was satisfied but he need one thing for them to do; bringing Ceallach to Esfall, as so Dillon knew his whereabouts. They talked with his Majesty Royal Highness Prince Phoenix, who will accompany them. So has a quest the, next expedition starts from Esfall; the destiny as Dillon have said are: The Freecoasts. 11th Expedition Leaving Esfall and with accompanied with the protection of Glorfindel Eiwel Aranath the Esfall Justicar's General. They crossed the Orcrirm Mounts and part of the Goblin Wasteland until they entered the Inmortal Forests again and easily get to Faelynor. Once there they started to go through Tel'Iron Pass, to speed up, the Aldarian Paladin summoned a horse; nobody in the party wanted to ride, so Kiera tried. And, for some reason, she was extremely good at it. It was like she had ridden horses before. Anyway they crossed the pass and Dol Gharaz and started to look for the pass between the risks Ceallach told Dillon about. They were seeking some hours, until Kalradak found it with his beast view. They crossed it, and they reached The Freecoasts; and extense beach area was in front of them, and some cities could be seen in the distance. The place where Ceallach was living now was Daggertooth, a city where the crime is the order of the day. When they went there, a thief tried to stole Glorfindel's scrolls, but Kiera with her "hawkeye" advised him. If the crime were not the law in that place, Glorfindel would probably beheaded him. Finally they entered a tavern and asked for "Bitter Steel" (Ceallach encrypted name), waited some hours there, and finally a hooded man appeared; Dillon recognised him, and the most awaited reunion took place. Ceallach was again with the group, they told him about all the adventours they had have; Esfall discovery, the Emerald Dragon, the audiences with the Archmage... But joy was up to finish, when they had to tell him that was considered a criminal, and a paladin was waiting out to arrest him. Ceallach didn't believe ar first, but anyway he get handcuffed. They were leaving Daggertooth in the morning. But suddenly, the earth started to tembler, and a horde of Red Lizardfolks emerged from the jungle to raid the city. They started to kidnapping citiziens and controlling the dinosaurs. All surrounded by rows of Lizarfolks; they had an army, but we had a paladin. Everyone charged against the frontline and reptile heads started to roll. Three rows were reaching them from the back, but suddenly a scream in the distance said "KRAKEN DOWN", and a broadside of cannons wiped out all the rows. There was a row left and a Red Lizarfolk Priest who was leading the raid protected by four Large Red Lizarfolks. Kiera and Dillon focused on the last row, as Ceallach would be in danger if it arrived to him, he was still handcuffed. Doravor and Glorfindel were against the bif lizard guys; and Kalradak took advantage of the no defense to the Priest, and went directly to him to vanish him from the existance. The battle ended, the Lizarfolks retreated to The Scarlet Garden, and a "ghost" pirate reached the coast laughing. He congratulated the warriors and invited them to celebrate the victory at the Dead Man's Cove. They spent three days there with the cursed pirates and the Captain Krakenbeard. He told them the story about how he faced a Kraken, he lost and though he was dead; but he awakened in his gargantuan boat, The Black Ark. 12th Expedition Before they leave, Krakenbeard gifted them a black pearl to each, it was the way to reach Dead Man's Cove by themselves, he was really hoping they became pirates to restore the Cove reputation; but for now that's not a priority. They landed at Port Callaghan and started the way back to Esfall. In a few days they were almost there when the night arrived and they decided to pass the night and in the morning reach Esfall. To avoid night dangers Kiera and Kalradak scouted the surroundings; Kiera spotted a Sabbertooth Tiger, and Kalradak didn't came back. Tired of waiting, the others followed his footprints and realised that they ended in front of a strange tree. When they tried to examinate it, it vanished them from the Inmortal Forests... And they appeared on a different place, where they saw Kalradak talking with an Aldarian. The party was reunited again and Kalradak did a summary of what he had been talking about. The elf was called Ael Morthil Elduanor, he had been caught there for so many years, and theorically he was the last inheritor of Esfall's throne. When Glorfindel heard this, he got triggered and challenged Ael into a duel; he accepted, and in a blink, Glorfindel was defeated. Everybody got astonished quickly ran to help Glorfindel which get restored with the water of a near magic fountain. Anyway they were all trapped on that place, so the best way to face it was to work in team and trying to find a exit. In the surroundings there was a high tower without no entrance than a window; so Doravor was the one how tried to climb it, and when he went in, an extremely bright purple flash was seen from below. Doravor was taking so much time, so Glorfindel climbed too, and the same flash was seen making him flying off from the tower so hurt. He said that he didn't see Doravor, that actually the one who saw was Ceallach. The tower seemed very strange and dangerous, so they left it for the moment and investigated a near lake. There were some forest female creatures called Spriggans, they got closer but weren't hostile so there was no problem, but no answers too. The last place left was a crypt called The White Archive, if there was a way to go out, the answer had to be there. So many traps between narrow corridors; in one moment they founded a chest full of gold, and when Dillon wanted to take it all, he disappeared (the greed breaks the bag). They continued exploring with two partners lost; fighted versus some Wraiths that Ael killed in a blink and two Chimeras, a monstruosity that Kiera has fighted before and had no problem in wiping them out. And finally they reached a great room with a huge statue with a great spear, and in one wall there was a mosaic that was making everyone feel unconfortable; and the strange thing was that each one was seeing a different thing. The thing that Kiera saw was the figure of her master; it was strange because when she used to remember him, was with nostalgia hankering, but in this moment she felt frustration. Due to his death, his master left her alone in her training, the way was more difficult and devasting; she wished that Alakh were still with her. Before they could investigate, Kalradak destroyed the mosaic (the thing that he saw had to be hardener); and the satue started to move. They all fighted bravely in a long battle, although the statue was almost demolished, it was still attacking them; and the paladin, Glorfindel, was defeated with the power of the spear. In that moment when she saw the paladin in the ground, Kiera took all her forces; jumped into the air and got the strongest flying kick, bursting the statue head but hearing in her head "Your friend has no salvation". The party moral was down, Ceallach took Glorfindel's greatsword in order to bringing it back to Esfall. They continued exploring the crypt and finded a pool of acid with a big eye in the middle and in one hole was Dillon extremely hurt. He told that fighted an alien creature with one big eye in the middle and ten tentacles with more eyes that shoot rays. Covered in the hole, avoiding rays and shotting to the eye; he could kill a Beholder. They founded a big treasure full of gold, electrum, potions... And when they continued exploring, they founded a strange book that nobody knew what was written. They also founded a trapdoor in the ceiling of a corridor, climbed some ladders for a very long time, and reached the top of the tower; there was extinted purple gem in the middle, and a strange person with the same appearance that Ceallach. It was a doppelganger that greeted them friendly. They asked for help and showed him the book they found; and after reading it he said that it explained the way of reactivate a Waystone. Some have seen a very big purple stone in the middle of the yard but didn't even know what was. First of all he tried to swindle them saying that so much gold was necessary, but they were not fools; the real prize of the spell was 50 electrums and the essence of a forest creature. Everyone covinced Ael to go and talk with the Spriggans, the two creatures accepted and everybody participated in a strange ritual which ended in a purple light lighting on. The doppelganger said that they only have to think in the place they want to teleport clearly and they would reach it. And everybody could reach Esfall, except Ceallach. They went on another audience with the Archmage Tassarion and gave a report of all the occured; they were giving the details when Ceallach entered accompanied by two justicars. Tassarion gave back his memory and said sent them with his brother Tyrion to inform the general's death. Tyrion was extremely pissed off, at leats the greatsword was back, brought by Ceallach; but what saved their heads was the pressence of Ael. When he said his name, Tyrion challenged him to a duel; and as he did with Glorfindel, he defeated him in a blink, and the phoenix was reborn from his ashes. He got in good mood and forgave all their lives, named Ael as General of the Justicars, and sent them back with Tassarion. 13th Expedition Back to Tassarion's living room and talk about the situation. It was crucial repairing the Waystones web system, so they could reclaim the White Archive and many other places they had lost. For doing that, they would have to finde the core waystone and reactivate it. He gave the supposed location of the place and sent them to finish the quest. Before that, he also gave a free silver templer on their weapons. When they were up to go, they met with Ael in the streets; he insisted so much in going with them. So they had to ask Tyrion if he would let him, and reluctantly Tyrion accepted, with the condition they were back before his coronation; with his general alive... Mushroom Island - Dark Souls - Ruined City - Druid Stone - Ruined City - Faelynor - Esfall 14th Expedition Esfall - Lleylem Relevant Events: Due to some Ceallach and Dillon acts, Kiera was arrested and used as scapegoat. As she was innocent, the Church decided not to execute her and have some mercy. She was free with the condition of passing two weeks in the church so any citizien could see her. She "served sentence" and passed the time asked there. Even, it was worthful to obtain some information of Alden's religion. When she was released, for her seccurity, she changed her monk clothes to pass unnoticed. Achivements Survive 3 expeditions.png Survive 6 expeditions.png Survive 12 expeditions.png Gain 500 coins in a single expedition.png Earn 2000 coins in a single expedition.png Visit faelynor.png Arrive at DolGharaz.png Find lleylem.png Find Esfall.png Drakes descent.png Arrive at the freecoasts.png Reach dead mans cove.png Discover the spellplagued mangrove.png Reach Apalor.png Dwarven acquaintances.png Defeat a Huge Monster.png Defeat a huge monster.png Clear a dungeon.png Raid a monster fort.png Find a magical item.png Black pearl.png Protege of a gentle god.png Ancient ways.png Faunalyn.png Bane of empires.png Chosen.png The last landing.png